


Diamond from the Dust

by thelightofmorning



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brytta this is why Duncan can't leave you alone for five minutes, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leliana stop laughing, Stone Dammit, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofmorning/pseuds/thelightofmorning
Summary: Brytta Brosca and Duncan get married in Orzammar.A gift for I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins, who's been a great friend to me.
Relationships: Duncan/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Female Brosca/Duncan (Dragon Age)
Series: Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Diamond from the Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/gifts).



> Thanks for reading and reviewing. Trigger warning for mentions of death, violence and criminal acts. Gift for a mate.

“I’ve been through the Blight and I came out singing.”

Urthemiel was dead, slain by a Warden with no life lost (though Brytta suspected Morrigan’s sudden departure had something to do with it), and the Thaw was in the capable hands of Daveth. It’d been closer than she liked, what with Duncan’s wounding at Ostagar and Loghain’s stupid, stupid betrayal and Cailan’s outright stupidity… But Ferelden was now ruled by Alistair Theirin and Mara Cousland, Rica and Bhelen ruled in Orzammar, and Duncan had finally, finally agreed to marry her. Traditionally, the higher-caste spouse proposed, but Brytta wasn’t going to get tradition get in the way. She was a Paragon now, he was a Warden-Commander, and both of them were going to get married today!

“Please don’t,” Leliana said with a wry smile. “You’re the Paragon of Killing Shit, not the Paragon of Bards.”

Brytta bowed mockingly at the bard-turned-Seeker. “Figuratively speaking, of course.”

“Does Duncan know he’s getting married?” asked the new Queen of Ferelden, her big blue eyes solemn.

“’Course he does. I proposed.” Brytta cracked her knuckles. “The challenge will be getting the Shaper to approve.”

“Failing that, I can find an Avvar augur,” Mara offered. “Neither of you are exactly Chantry material.”

“I can marry them,” Leliana said firmly. “In fact, it would be my pleasure.”

“Lel, I love you and all, but can Andraste and the Maker stay the fuck out of my marriage bed?” Brytta asked with a pained expression. “There’s only room for two.”

…

“I’m surprised the Shapers agreed to this,” remarked one Deshyr to another as Duncan walked down the aisle to where his wife waited with her family and a black-eyed Czibor. “I know she’s a Paragon and all but… a Duster’s a Duster.”

“The Diamond from the Dust has a mean right fist,” said the other Deshyr dryly.

Duncan sighed inwardly. Brytta’s penchant for violence had barely abated after fifteen years of knowing and loving her. Most of the time, she was able to point it in a constructive direction but…

But when he saw the tiny auburn-haired dwarva smiling at him, her malachite-green eyes radiant, he decided the Head Shaper needed a black eye to teach him humility.

She was accompanied by her three brides-women, her sister Rica, Queen Mara and Leliana, all clad in the finest imported silks. Brytta, of course, wore her Warden armour as he wore his. Both of them were Warden Caste and warriors against the darkness that seethed beneath Thedas’ surface.

“Don’t worry, being married isn’t that scary,” Alistair told him, the warm amusement Maric’s, the wicked smile Fiona’s and the twinkle in his golden eyes all his own.

“Thanks,” Duncan said dryly. “Did your wife have to punch the Grand Cleric to marry you two?”

“Mara just stared them down when she insisted on the Avvar augurs being present. I think she’s half-heathen after Haven,” Alistair replied. “But today isn’t about me. It’s about you and Brytta.”

“I know,” he said.

“Welcome, one and all, to the binding of these two,” Czibor began once Duncan was in place, Brytta beaming at him. He even managed to sound relatively sincere, but maybe Bhelen’s pointed hand on his dagger had something to do with his sincerity. “The Stone is strengthened by the union of this man and this woman, their Ancestors are pleased and…”

The rest of the ceremony was lost until Duncan heard, “You may kiss the bride.” And he did.

They’d won. And the rest of his days would be spent with his Diamond from the Dust. Not bad for a Conscripted murderer from the streets of Orlais.

They’d won. He’d won. And his life would be perfect from now to the Calling. It was the best end a pair of Wardens could hope for.


End file.
